Dreams of Fire
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Bridge is having the same dream for days, but is sure that it's a memory. However, he doesn't remember anything like that ever happening. When three strangers show up at SPD claiming to know him, he begins to think they are linked to his dreams somehow...
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: NO! I do own Rocker, P.P. and Street.

A/N: Yes, this is the fic I had been talking about in Talk Show. This is also my b-day gift to Cnfzdpsychosis, whose b-day is on 4th march! Here's hoping you guys, especially her, like it!

Summary: Bridge has been having dreams of himself and Z in a burning building nearly every night, but is sure that it is a dream of an incident already passed. Three strangers arrive at SPD claiming to know the two of them, but the two of them have never met these people before... are the dreams and the strangers linked? You'll have to read to find out.

Dl

Dl

Dl

_Fire...death...destruction..._

_BRIDGE!_

Bridge Carson, SPD Blue Ranger, sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating profusely as he tried to calm his beating heart. That was the sixth time he had had that dream in the past week and it was always the same. He would see fire, blood and rubble before hearing a loud noise and a girl screaming his name.

He glanced over at his roommate, Sky Tate, SPD Red Ranger, before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, turning on the tap and running his hands underneath the cool water. He looked at his reflection and saw that the signs of his sleepless nights were definitely beginning to show. He was developing dark circles underneath his eyes and there were... he frowned at his reflection. There were tear stains on his cheeks, showing that sometime during the night he had been crying.

Bridge washed his face thoroughly, trying to rid the signs of his dreams, but he knew that if these dreams continued, he was going to collapse from exhaustion. The dreams stopped him from sleeping after he had been woken up for fear of seeing the same dream once again.

He changed into his uniform, knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight, before heading out of his room towards the Rec Room. Unknown to him, Sky had indeed woken up and was now wondering why his roommate had left in his uniform at three in the morning.

Bridge strolled into the Rec Room and headed towards the far wall, flipping into his headstand with practiced ease to ponder his dreams.

_A premonition?_ Bridge wondered, _but... it feels like it's happened already. How can that be?_ He sighed audibly and said out loud, "What a nice way to make me remember the week after my birthday."

He had had the dream on the night right after his seventeenth birthday and had been receiving them almost daily ever since. He was beginning to think it was due to his powers, after all, the dreams about the robots had been due to his powers increasing, but this felt more like a memory.

Bridge's eyes flickered to the birthday mark on his wrist... and he instantly tumbled over as a new vision appeared in his mind, making him lose his balance due to the blinding pain in his head.

_A quick dive through the window, but a shard of glass sliced across his wrist, cutting deeply, but not deep enough to be a cause of alarm._

Bridge inhaled sharply as his eyes flickered open, squinting slightly at the sun light coming in from the window. He looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that three and a half hours had passed.

_I was unconscious?_ Bridge thought, _none of my premonitions have ever cause me that much pain or knocked me out. What is happening to me?_

Bridge looked at his wrist at the birthmark which looked like a jagged gash across his wrist. He had had that mark throughout his life and he had never questioned it's odd shape, but for the first time, he wondered whether it was natural or not. He had never been in a fire at all throughout his life and he had never hurt his wrist.

Bridge shuddered at the thought of the fire. One thing he had never told the rangers about was his phobia of fire. Cruger had been careful never to send him to rescue people in fires if he could help it since Bridge would immediately begin hyperventilating and occasionally black out.

The Commander had discovered that there was no way to cure that phobia the hard way. Despite forcing Bridge into simulations of fire countless times, the results never changed, except for his fear increasing. On his insistence, the Commander had never told the others about Bridge's phobia, the Blue Ranger thinking it was an irrational fear.

"Bridge?"

Sky's voice broke through his musing and, putting on a carefree smile, Bridge looked up at the Red Ranger.

"Hey, Sky. What's up?"

"Have you been here the entire time?" Sky asked in concern.

Bridge blinked, "The entire time?"

"I saw you leave about three hours ago. Have you been here the entire time?" Sky pressed gently.

Bridge's smile wavered and he hoped that Sky hadn't woken up due to his nightmare. That was something he was not ready to talk about. "I fell asleep during my headstand."

"Right," Sky smiled, but he didn't really believe him, "You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?"

"Yeah," Bridge smiled back as he pushed himself to his feet, "want some breakfast?"

Sky's stomach chose that moment to let out a loud rumble and the Red Ranger looked very sheepish, "Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Bridge laughed, heading towards the kitchen area of the Rec Room. There was a small kitchen with appliances from cadets who wanted to make their own food instead of eating food made by the replicator.

"You can cook?" Sky said in surprise.

Bridge blinked at the sudden question, "Yeah."

"Huh. So what're you making?"

"How does pancakes sound?"

They apparently sounded good because half an hour later, both of them were eating exactly that.

"How are they?" Bridge asked.

"Let's just say that I'm full, but I know that if I stop eating? I'll regret it," Sky grinned.

"Well, don't force yourself. You don't need to taste it a second time," Bridge chuckled.

"Especially not in the field," Sky joked back, causing them both to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Z asked in amusement as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Bridge turned to answer her... and immediately winced as he received a flash of flames again and a face staring at him in concern.

"Bridge?" Sky's came out concerned and Bridge blinked and focused his eyes on Sky's face.

"You okay? You blanked out for a second," Z said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Bridge smiled, "just the repercussion of sleeping upside-down for three hours."

"Sleeping upside-" Z shook her head, "I _so_ don't wanna know."

"Not a pleasant experience," Bridge joked.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that..." Z grinned teasingly.

"_You know things most people wouldn't want to know..."_

Bridge blinked at the voice the others apparently hadn't heard. That sounded eerily similar to Z's voice, but he knew for sure she hadn't said that. He shook his head to clear his mind and frowned as he felt a buzzing in his head that hadn't been there before.

"Bridge!"

"Huh?" he looked up to see Sky staring at him with concern from the door of the Rec Room and he finally noticed the alarms blaring. He jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room, following Sky.

Dl

Dl

Dl

"Rangers, there's a robbery going on right now at the Central Park. Go check it out," Cruger ordered gruffly.

The Rangers saluted and headed out towards the park, reaching there in a matter of minutes.

"You're under arrest!" Sky ordered as the others took up their positions behind him.

"I don't think so!" the monster growled, charging at the Rangers. They all scattered, Bridge and Sky to the right and Syd and Z to the left. The monster decided to go for the boys first and launched an energy wave, which Bridge dodged, but Sky didn't.

Bridge spared a glance at Syd and Z who had charged the monster and ran to the Red Ranger's side, "You okay?"

"Ow, yeah," Sky sat up.

Bridge saw the monster about to attack the girls and without thinking, withdrew his Striker and firing a shot... which missed by a mile. However, it succeeded drawing away the mosnter's attention long enough that the girls were able to get out of it's way.

"Damn it," Bridge muttered. His aim was the worst among the Rangers due to his dislike of guns for some reason. That one was as explainable as his phobia of fire, meaning he had no reason at all.

"It's okay," Sky shot off a round with his Delta Blasters, injuring the monster enough that they were able to card him. They demorphed and exchanged high-fives as Bridge picked up the card and handed it to Sky.

"Great job, guys," Sky smiled at his teammates and they smiled back at him, but the moment was ruined by an old woman coming up to Bridge and staring at him.

"Um, can I help you?" Bridge asked politely, though he was completely creeped out by an old unknown woman staring that intently at him.

"My son..." she murmured, to everyone's shock, "My Bridge..."

"Who are you?" Bridge asked, now seriously creeped out.

"My Bridge... where have you been all this time?" she asked softly, unaware that the Blue Ranger was now seriously spooked, "You said you'd come home... why didn't you?"

"Listen, ma'am, I don't know who you are or how you know my name..." Bridge said in a shaky tone. It was extremely unsettling to have a woman claiming to be his mother come to him out of nowhere.

"My Bridge..." she murmured again.

"Bridge, come on," Sky grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards their vehicles, sensing Bridge's discomfort.

The woman tried to follow them, but her age caught up to her and she was unable to keep up with their fast pace. Bridge looked back at her once more, before turning away to face the road as they headed back to the Command Centre.

_That was odd,_ he thought, _how many women just come up and claim you're their son? I mean, I have parents, for crying out loud!_

"She was probably some psychotic woman," Sky told him, "and she found out your name from the paper. We are Power Rangers after all."

"Yeah, probably," Bridge grinned, but deep down inside, he had a feeling that there was something more to that woman's claim.

Dl

Dl

Dl

"You saw Bridge?" a tall man asked with surprise. His name was Rocker. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty with spiky black hair and tanned skin. He was built and adding his muscle mass to his height, he looked to be quite a formidable opponent in a fight.

"Yes, I'm sure it was him," the old woman said.

"That's impossible," another man, about six feet in height with a smaller build than the man who had previously spoken, scoffed. His name was Street . He wore dark sunglasses and had short brown hair and green eyes. He didn't look like much of a challenge in a fight, but looks were deceiving.

"It was my son," she cried, "I know it!"

"It was probably just someone who looked like him," the last man, P.P., said quietly. He was the quiet one of the three men, preferring to maintain a low profile and not involve himself in the fighting like the others.

"Quiet you!" she snapped, "Look in the newspaper next time. The Blue Ranger is my son, my Bridge!"

P.P. raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Mrs. Corbett, I know it hasn't been easy for you since-"

"I've told you several times," she interrupted, "call me 'mother'. You three were like brothers to my son."

"You mean the four of us," Rocker said with a bitter smile.

Street frowned as he got up, "I say we see the paper next time the Rangers come on, just to see this for ourselves."

"You believe all this?" P.P. said in surprise.

"If there's a possibility that who she's talking about is really the Bridge we know," Street said quietly, looking at the picture on the desk that was covered in a light layer of dust. He swiped away the dirt and gazed fondly at the picture of Rocker, Street and a young woman dressed in blue top and denim skirt sitting next to him and another teenager who was dressed completely in black with brown hair extending past his ears and a cigarette in one hand. They were all posing for the camera and smiling widely.

"I'm going to believe it's a reality."

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Ooh, suspensy! Well, hope this is a good enough beginning to addict you guys to this story! Things are going to get even more interesting from now on...


	2. An old skill

Disclaimer: Don't own any canon characters.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter of DOF! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge groaned as he messed up another equation, meaning he had to start all over again. Thanks to those stupid dreams, he was unable to function at one hundred percent due to sleep deprivation. He had begun blanking out at times or even collapsing in extremely bad situations, as they had discovered earlier.

Kat had given him sleeping pills, but they had been of absolutely no help and he had begun resorting to taking double the dosage advised, realizing that it might harm him, but it was the only way he could sleep at all.

"Bridge?"

He turned to see Z standing at the door looking really creeped out, "What's up?"

"You remember that old woman who claimed that you were her son?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"We ran into her again on patrol and this time she saw me and kept yelling, 'Sim, where's my son? Where is he?'" Z frowned.

"Sim?" Bridge questioned.

"Well that's what she said. Well, screamed really."

"Thi is really weird..." Bridge contemplated, "first, I've been having these odd dreams that end the exact same way all the time. Then there's a woman claiming to be my mother which would only be possible if I was thirty four and now she thinks you're someone named Sim?"

"Eh, she's off her rocker!" Z began to speak and them abruptly shut up, her eyes widening.

"Z?" Bridge questioned and then grabbed her shoulders when she continued to stare into space, "Z!"

"Huh?" Z started and saw Bridge looking at her in concern, "What?"

"You blanked out," he informed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking..." Z frowned and then stood up abruptly, "I'm actually rather tired. I'm going to take a nap and I think you should too," she looked at his worn eyes worriedly, "I don't know about you, but I don't want you to collapse again."

"Thanks Z," Bridge smiled warmly, "I think I'll take you up on that."

"See ya," Z strolled out of the room towards her own and Bridge returned his attention to his computer, determined to complete his calculations.

After another half-hour, Bridge's eyes were beginning to droop and he fell more exhausted than ever. He was about to close his computer his fingers suddenly picked up speed, typing the equations. Bridge suddenly knew exactly what to do and expertly typed in the codes and, before he knew it, he had managed to accomplish what even Kat could not have done.

Bridge sprang off his chair as the codes of SPD scrolled down his computer screen and stared at the monitor in horror. Kat had wanted to se if anyone could access the SPD codes through any computer and apparently, with just a normal everyday computer, Bridge had manage to hack into SPD's mainframe.

The Blue Ranger looked at his hands as though they belonged to someone else. It felt as if something had just taken over him, but that something had an air of familiarity and Bridge felt as though he had done it countless times before, which he was sure he hadn't.

Bridge left to find Kat immediately. If could hack into the mainframe that easily, so could Grumm. But a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him that this was something only someone with a huge amount of experience and knowledge in technology could have done that.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Z flopped down on her bed, thinking about her conversation with Bridge. Though she didn't want to admit it, but she had been having strange dreams herself these days. Every time she closed her eyes, she would get reminded of a person her age with tanned skin and spiky black hair. She felt a swelling feeling of love and then friendship and then she would wake up after hearing a loud explosion. The only problem was that the explosion was in her mind.

After hearing from Syd countless times that there had been no explosion, Z had resorted to thinking that was an ex-crush who had been killed or harmed in a blast. The only thing was that, while she had had plenty of crushes, none of them were dead. Missing, yes, but not dead. She was sure there was more to it, but she didn't want to annoy Bridge about this since he so obviously had problems of his own.

_**RANGERS, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!**_

Z groaned at the announcement before bolting out the door and heading straight for the Command Centre. On entering, she saw that the other Rangers had already entered and Kat was looking troubled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Bridge managed to hack into the SPD mainframe without being detected," Kat said, frowning.

"What?" she looked at him in surprise.

"I don't how I managed it," he shrugged in confusion.

"Bridge, can you do it again?" Kat asked.

"I don't know...but I can try," he nodded.

"Fine, then you can use my-" Bridge cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I'll use my laptop," Bridge left to retrieve said object and then returned to the Command Centre and sitting down with it on his lap.

No one spoke as Bridge's fingers flew across the keyboard and this time, there was no hint of hesitation or confusion on his face. There was only the frown of concentration as he did the impossible, that was hack into one of the most advanced mainframes in the galaxy with simply laptop. Ten minutes later, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed the latop of the console.

"I'm in," he said in answer to the shocked looks.

Kat stepped up and stared at the monitor in disbelief. Bridge had indeed managed to hack into the mainframe in ten minutes and now had access to the entire base. She checked to see if he was detected, but there was no trace of anyone having ever hacked into the base.

"Incredible..." she muttered and then turned to the others, "If I'm right, Bridge not only hacked into the mainframe, but he's somehow managed to disguise his footsteps as well!"

"How the hell did you do that?" Sky asked him in shock.

"I don't know, I somehow just knew what to do," Bridge shrugged, but he was as creeped out as the others about what had happened.

"If you could do this, I have a feeling there are others too. I'll work on this as much as I can and Bridge," Kat glanced at him, "you are not to hack into this system unless I give you permission, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Bridge nodded. The alarms began to ring and the Rangers immediately took off for their vehicles to stop the robbery.

"You're under arrest!" Sky announced to the thief as he came running out of the bank.

"Try and stop me, SPD!" the monster growled.

"We will!" Bridge said in retort, but his bravado died out quickly when the monster pulled out an old-fashioned gun.

"Crap," Sky mumbled as he glanced over at his Blue Ranger who had frozen in shock. He more than anyone knew about Bridge's phobia of guns and the fact he couldn't even use his own on anyone.

Z felt an indescribable pain in her heart as she saw the gun and automatically glanced over at Bridge. The Blue Ranger was trying to look brave, but she knew him well enough to see the fear hidden under the mask.

"I think the Blue one should go first!" the monster turned it's gun towards Bridge but before he could take a shot, another bullet whizzed past Bridge's shoulder, striking the shooter's hand, causing the monster to scream and drop his gun.

"Now!" Sky yelled and the Rangers managed to knock the monster unconscious with their civilian blasters. Bridge looked back over his shouolder but was unable to see anything but trees behind him.

"Where did that bullet come from?" Z voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"What I want to know is where this guy managed to get an old gun from..." Sky mumbled, carding the culprit.

"Well, wherever the bullet came from, it looks like the shooter is on our side," Syd commented.

"Yeah..." Bridge mumbled as he followed the others to their vehicles to debrief the Commander.

Once they had left, Street and Rocker leapt down from the trees, guns in hand. Street hid his gun beneath his jacket as he watched the vehicles drive off while Rocker made sure no one was watching.

"He looks exactly like our Circuit..." Rocker muttered as he returned to where Street was standing.

"He is our Circuit," Street corrected.

"Street, that's not our Circuit, he just looks like him!" Rocker growled.

"What makes you so sure?" Street challenged.

"Have you ever seen him stutter in front of a gun like that? If he was the guy we knew, that shooter would have been shot down in a minute!"

"You know that's not allowed in SPD!"

"That is not Circuit! And the sooner you accept that the better!"

"Is this really about him?" Street questioned, "what about if I told you that girl with him was Sim!"

"Sim is dead and so is Circuit," Rocker said tightly.

"You don't believe that and I know it. You're hoping just as much as I am that they're alive and that's them. Mother said so as well."

"She's gone even more off her rocker since that night!" Rocker yelled, "Street, those two are just kids! Circuit and Sim went missing seventeen years ago! They're dead!"

"I don't know what has happened or whether that's really Sim, but that was definitely Circuit. You see, I'll prove it to you!" Street yelled as he stomped to where his bike was parked along with Rocker's.

Rocker sighed and muttered before following his friend, "You better be Circuit or I don't think Street is gonna be sane for very long."

Dl

"You saw Bridge and Z?" the old woman who had been following the Rangers for a week exclaimed.

"That wasn't them. Just a couple of kids that looked like them," Rocker muttered.

"We need to go to SPD!" she said determinedly and they stared at her, "I'll find my son if my name isn't Maya Corbett!"

"Mother..." P.P. sighed at the old woman before returning to the painting he was working on.

"Even is it was them, how are they so young? They'd be in their thirties right now!" Rocker protested.

"Maybe, they're like us!" Street offered.

"What? I doubt if SPD would let them use that!"

"SPD doesn't have to know!"

"Listen to yourself! I know you and Circuit were close, but you have to let him go! He and Sim are dead and those kids iare someone completely different. The sooner you two," he pointed at Street and Maya, "understand that, the better."

"I say we go to SPD and find out once and for all!" Maya suggested.

Rocker sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow we'll go to SPD and you'll see for yourself. Maybe that will get you out of your delusions."

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: (sweatdrops) I think I'm writing myself into a corner. God, it's hard to plot this out to come out the way I want it to! Anyway, in the next chapter, Street, Rocker and P.P. arrive at SPD and now Bridge and Z are discovering things that they can do things they never even knew about. What the heck is happening you ask?...I'm just as clueless as you.


	3. What's happening?

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: Alright, I know you guys will probably be pissed that I'm updating this instead of WIBLF or Talk Show, but my slash and funny muse respectively are missing or as I would say to my friends here, dono ne cut marli... if found, please contact me.

Dl

Dl

Dl

_One month after Old Skill..._

Bridge frowned as he clicked on yet another link on his laptop and managed to hack into SPD's base yet again. He let out a groan and, after carefully setting the laptop next to him, thumped his head repeatedly on the table in front of him. In spite of Kat having changed the codes seven times, he still managed to hack into the base easily. Not only that, but he had managed to hack into his teammates computers and even the Commander's personal files. But of course he was not going to tell them that.

"Bridge?" a voice came from the door and the Green Ranger looked up, startled. It was nearly three in the morning and everyone was asleep except for him, due to the dreams that continued to haunt his sleep. Standing at the door was Z, with what looked like tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Bridge asked, immediately concerned for his teammate.

"Bridge, something is wrong with me," she got out before breaking into tears again. The Green Ranger immediately stood up and gently hugged her, feeling her cry into his shoulder. He led her to the couch he was sitting on earlier and fetched her a hot cup of cocoa.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile and took a sip.

"No problem. My mom used to make this whenever I was sad or emotionally overloaded. She knew if I needed it even before I did and whenever I asked she used to say... 'A mother's heart is like this.'" Bridge's fond smile turned into a frown as he was sure that even though his mother made him that drink, she had never said that.

"I remember something like that too..." Z looked at him, shocked, "what's happening to us? First, it's this woman claiming to know us, then it's these weird dreams and on top of that, there are these other guys who claim to know us as well..."

Bridge nodded, remembering the incidences of what had happened a month ago, the reason for his even more vivid dreams.

"_**Bridge, come on already!" Sky sighed as he watched his roommate type on his laptop, "Kat changed those codes so that no one can get in."**_

"_**I know I can do this..." Bridge frowned and then looked sheepish, "I do not envy the person who has to tell Kat that I hacked in again."**_

"_**Again?!" Sky boggled at his roommate, "You have got to be kidding..."**_

_**In response, Bridge simply turned the computer screen towards Sky and watched as his amazement turned to shock and then to exasperation.**_

"_**If you don't want to tell Kat that you hacked in, don't do it in the first place!" Sky sighed.**_

"_**Yeah, you're right... will you tell her?"**_

"_**Wha- no way! I'm not sticking my head in the lion's – pun not intended – mouth for something you did!"**_

"_**You're right... I'll go find her... you're sure?"**_

"_**BRIDGE!"**_

"_**At least come with me?" Bridge pleaded, giving Sky the patented puppy eyes.**_

"_**Alright... come on," Sky sighed and left along with Bridge, running into Z on the way out.**_

"_**Hey guys," she smiled.**_

"_**Hey," Bridge smiled back, biting back his concern over her worn appearance. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with sleeping trouble lately.**_

"_**We're about to go make Kat explode again. Wanna watch?" Sky smirked.**_

"_**It's always fun to watch Kat explode at someone who's not me. Lead the way," Z grinned.**_

"_**Ha ha-" Bridge's sarcastic laughter was interrupted by some shouts coming from the entrance hall. Bridge left his laptop on his desk, not wanting to have to interrupt what sounded like a huge fight while carrying it.**_

"_**I'm telling you, I can't just call one of the Rangers for no reason!" the male receptionist said in a barely controlled voice, "you'll have to give me some reason-"**_

"_**I'll give you a reason!" Rocker yelled before punching the receptionist square in the face, knocking him down.**_

"_**Security!" the man yelled. The D-squad ran in, armed with civilian blasters, all pointed at the three people behind Rocker.**_

"_**Rocker!" Street yelled, grabbing his arm, "are you insane?!"**_

"_**What is going on in here?" Sky's voice thundered as he came down the escalator with Bridge and Z in tow.**_

"_**Sir, they wanted to meet Cadet Carson and Delgado and when I refused, he hit me!" the receptionist said in shock.**_

"_**We'll handle this," Sky said to the D-squad who withdrew but stayed nearby, just in case. He turned to the others, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
**_

"_**I'm Rocker," the puncher gestured to himself and then to those behind him, "that's Street, P.P. and Mrs. Corbett."**_

_**Bridge's eyes widened as he recognized her as the woman who had been chasing him and Z around for the past week or two and Sky apparently did as well as he stood before his two teammates.**_

"_**You people cannot meet the Rangers without a reason or unless you're a friend or family. You have been causing considerable distress to two Rangers and I cannot allow this. Please leave, or we'll be forced to take action," he said in a controlled manner.**_

"_**The hell we will!" Rocker lunged towards Sky, but before he could do anything, the D-squad pulled out their blasters and managed to shoot him in the shoulder. Street saw this and attacked the D-squad, knocking one down and disarming another. P.P. attempted to stop them, but was forced to punch a cadet to stop Rocker from being shot again.**_

"_**Rangers!" Sky yelled and went forward to engage with Rocker who swung at him again, only to have Sky block it. The former was having trouble with his arm after having been on the receiving end of a blaster and was easily subdued.**_

_**Bridge ducked a blow by Street and blocked the next punch by grabbing his wrist and flipping him over his shoulder. He was about to punch him again, but their eyes locked and Bridge received another flash of the same pair of eyes except they were looking at him with amusement rather than shock.**_

_**Bridge's hands went to his head automatically as he collapsed again, unconscious before he even hit the ground.**_

_**Dl**_

"_**Bridge?"**_

_**The Green Ranger groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light which bounced off the white paint in the infirmary.**_

"_**What happened?" he muttered.**_

"_**You and Z collapsed," Sky said with worry as he looked at the bed next to Bridge where Z was lying, having woken up only a few minutes before him.**_

"_**Collapsed?"**_

"_**You two were fighting against those intruders and then you both just collapsed. Fortunately, Syd and Jack arrived on the scene and we were able to apprehend them. We sent the old woman home and the other three are in a holding cell. Cruger's keeping them there for two months."**_

_**Bridge just nodded and watched as Doctor Felix ordered Sky to let the two Rangers get some sleep before turning to look at Z who was looking at him with a desperate look.**_

"_**Who are they? Why does it feel like I know them?" she muttered.**_

"_**I don't know, but I feel the same way," he said softly, taking her hand and twining his fingers with hers. It felt like they had done it many times, it was such a familiar gesture, but it felt so alien to them.**_

"_**You know I love you right?" Z questioned, "In a sisterly way."**_

"_**Me too... but in a brotherly way," Bridge smiled as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and curling up to get some much needed sleep.**_

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and let out another sigh. Ever since that meeting, both he and Z had changed, partially for the better and partially for the worst.

Bridge had become a very efficient hacker and an even better technician. Kat didn't know but hidden in the Zord Bay was a car that he was working on with features that would definitely be very useful for a vehicle of SPD. He had begun wearing black almost exclusively, including when he was in uniform and had even got a small silver band earring on his ear. At times he would even sleep in his normal clothes instead of changing and that was driving Sky mad. His rambling had decreased a lot, replaced by jokes being made at the oddest of times, even during briefings. Cruger had been furious at these changes, but no matter how much he tried to reprimand Bridge, he wouldn't listen. The Commander had chalked it down to the stress of the dreams Bridge was having and had let it slip.

Z had also grown her hair which was slowly reaching her waist. Her dressing choices had also started slipping to something Syd would wear but her spunkiness remained with her all through. Z seemed to still be the same except for the fact that both she and Bridge had become closer than her and Jack, a result of brotherly feelings coming from him whenever they were alone together.

"Bridge, do you think there's information about them in the data base? Or maybe some record of them?" Z said suddenly.

Bridge frowned, "It's possible. I can hack into the records and see."

"But if Kat-"

"Kat won't even know."

Bridge got to work hacking into the base's records and looking for the names Rocker, Street and P.P., if it was their real names. Apparently, it was because he received results almost immediately. He clicked on the three names and brought up their bio-data.

"They've got a crime record," Bridge stated, but Z wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at the birth dates.

"Bridge..." she skaily pointed to them.

Bridge's eyes widened, "Rocker - 1989, Street – 1991, P.P. – 1987..."

"But, they look like teenagers! For this to be possible, they'd have to have been born around the same time as us!"

"There's something about their friends as well..." Bridge clicked on the contacts and his eyes widened at the names.

Circuit and Sim.

"That's what they were calling us!" Z said loudly.

"Shh," Bridge hushed her and then clicked on both names.

Both Z and Bridge sat in shocked silence as they stared at the identical pictures on the screen. Circuit was a dead-ringer for Bridge, especially with the long hair, but there was a confident smirk gracing the formers lips that had never ever been on the Green Ranger's.

Sim looked exactly like Z, except with longer hair, and had an air of confidence around her that matched the one Z had.

"Z, do you remember when is my birthday?" Bridge asked, his voice shaking.

"17th September 2008, why?"

"Circuit... born in 1991, died on 17th September 2008," Bridge said in shocked realization.

"Sim... born in 1991 as well, died on the same day..." Z read out as well, "I don't know my birthday, but... Bridge, are we..."

"I think we are," he closed his laptop, feeling a fierce headache creeping up. He vaguely heard Z cry out slightly in pain before he lost consciousness as well, lost in a dreams that finally had some answers.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Well, now you can get some answers! Rather you will in the next chapter, cause now you get to see the dreams!


End file.
